


I'm Sure You're Real Pretty Under That Armour

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you spend virtually every waking minute with your team mates covered from head to toe in blue coloured armour, you kind of come up with your own ideas about what the person beneath it looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sure You're Real Pretty Under That Armour

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received over on Tumblr: first time seeing wash out of armor and tucker is flabbergasted bc hot 
> 
> I had so many problems trying to decide on which Wash facecanon to use...

* * *

When you spend virtually every waking minute with your teammates covered from head to toe in blue coloured armour, you kind of come up with your own ideas about what the person beneath it looks like.  
  
Tucker had seen Caboose out of his armour a few times over the years but Wash was a new addition to the team. Tucker had so many different ideas in his head. Would Wash have brown eyes? Or blue? Or green? Would he have clear skin or the telltale marks of teenage years cursed with acne? Was he fair skinned, olive skinned, dark skinned? What nationality was he? British? African? Korean? Tucker didn’t care either way, really, it was just interesting to think about. Was he blonde? A brunette? Ginger? Did he dye his hair? How did he have his hair cut? Was it long, short or somewhere in the middle?  
  
Despite everything that Tucker didn’t know about Wash’s physical appearance, he had a pretty good idea of what his body would be like: completely fucking ripped if his training regime was anything to go by.  
  
Sometimes Tucker would imagine Wash with dark skin and dark brown hair and brown eyes, then he would say or do something and Tucker would imagine him with wavy brown copper-streaked hair and olive skin with perhaps just a bit of stubble on his chin. Or maybe he had golden skin and sleek black hair that fell into his face. The picture of Wash in his head was always changing; he could never settle on an idea that he liked for Wash.  
  
No matter how many iterations of Washington’s face that Tucker thought of, nothing he had imagined had ever come close.  
  
Wash was pale, covered in hundreds of little freckles. His eyes were hazel-green, spotted with gold and his hair was pale blonde at the tips. The roots of his hair were a darker, mousy blonde flecked with grey and it was trimmed short, though it was long enough to run your hands through. Wash had a strong, square-ish jawline and Tucker was surprised to see that his nose was straight. From the sound of the freelancer training Wash went through, Tucker had assumed that he would have broken his nose at least once. There was no stubble on his chin and his lips were currently pressed into a thin line as Tucker scrutinised him.  
  
‘Hot’ was the first thing that Tucker thought of when his brain started functioning properly again.  
  
The second thing he thought was ‘goddamn.’  
  
He must have made some kind of incoherent sound because Washington looked at him in confusion.  
  
“Tucker?”  
  
At first, he didn’t say anything. He couldn’t say anything. He’d been stunned into silence. For the first time ever, Lavernius Tucker was speechless.  
  
“Tucker?” Wash was growing concerned. Sure, none of the others except for Simmons were as pale as he was, but did Tucker need to stare?  
  
“Jesus-fucking-Christ, Wash. You should have warned me about your goddamn face.”  
  
“What about my face?” Wash asked worriedly, reaching for his helmet. Although he wasn’t in armour, if Tucker hated looking at him that much, he could wear it.  
  
“Don’t fucking put it back on! I need to see this. It’s criminal that you’ve covered your face with that helmet for so long,” Tucker said.  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“You can make it up to me by not wearing your armour when you come in to wake me up every morning. Cos, damn, I wanna see that face when I wake up.”


End file.
